Moving on
by silverwing12321
Summary: Sakura, Hinata and Yuki, hurt by those they love, accepted a S-ranked mission to protect the prince of Kinniku Planet, Suguru. There, they met new people, new friends, however are they able to move on from their past?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my oc for my fanfic, Moving On. Please give me some ideas on how to improve my oc. Sorry for any Mary sue-ness.

**Name**: Yuki Hana

**Age**: 21

**Village**: Konoha, formerly from Kumo

**Rank**: Anbu (wolf mask)

**Family**: A, Bee (adopted family)

**Bf**: _unclear_

**Bff**: Sakura, Hinata

**Pets**: A hawk called Hikari

**Appearance**: Long white hair tied in low ponytail. Light blue eyes and pale skin. Usually dressed in a dark blue mid-thigh length kimono with a red obi and a wire mesh shirt underneath. Black shorts, along with black ninja sandals, fingerless gloves and forehead protector. She ties her protector on her left arm and a weapon pouch on her left leg.

**Personality**: Normally very kind and gentle, however she will become very scary if any did manage to anger her. She will go quiet and beat up the person. Very loyal to her friends and those she considered as family.

**Likes**: Spending time with her Bff, Hikari, Tea, children

**Dislikes**: People who laughed at her white hair, people who hurt her Bffs

**Fighting Style**: Uses poisoned senbon, katana and genjutsu.

**Extra**: She is a medical ninja who is exceptionally skilled in the making of poisons, antidotes and medicine.

**Background**: Former Kumo-nin. Originates from the Hana clan, none of her relatives would take her in after her parents died on an A-ranked mission as she lacked the black hair, tanned-skin and dark blue eyes of the clan due to her being born prematurely. She was viewed as a cursed child and was picked on by the clan until she was 6, when the Raikage, A, took her away and raised her like his own daughter.

When she became older, she became involved with a fellow Kumo-nin and got pregnant. However due to his dislike for children, he caused her to have a miscarriage and damaged her womb so much that it had to be removed. After the surgery she went to look for her lover, thinking that it was an accident when she saw him going out with another woman. It was then that she realized that he had only wanted one thing from her. She was unable to bear the sight of him and sank into depression until her condition became so bad that A had to send her to another village, Konoha. It was there that she befriended Sakura and Hinata and became an Anbu with them.

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first time writing a fanfic, so the content may be kind of awkward along with Oocness. Please do give me some tips on how to I could improve my writing style. Special thanks to brookebuscus for allowing me to use her introduction for my fanfic. Here's a link to her story, s/7048554/1/Sometimes-u-need-a-little-wonder-in-your-life

Naruto and Kinnikuman do not belong to me, now let's move on with the story!

Chapter 1

After the 4th Shinobi War, Team Hebi along with Karin's friend pledged their allegiance to Konoha. All was well, there was peace for once, Sasuke started dating Sakura and Hinata finally mustered enough courage to ask out Naruto. However, that changed when Sasuke started making sexual advancements on her, she rejected every time.

After some time Sasuke stopped his advancements, but Sakura couldn't help but notice that he was always running off somewhere, she dismissed it, thinking that he was just training hard. However, as she passed by Karin's house one day, she noticed Sasuke and Karin entangled with each other on the couch.

When she confronted him, he laughed coldly, " Did you really think that I started dating you due to my feelings? I could not wait forever Sakura, you could not satisfy my needs, something that Karin was able to do. ", with that he laughed again and walked off.

A wave of emotions ran over Sakura, disbelief, shock, followed by anger. As Sasuke walks away she gave him a chakra-powered punch, sending him flying. Then, with her heart shattered into pieces, she went to find the only person who understands her feelings right now, Hinata.

Hinata have her own troubles too. She and Naruto had started going on dates together, until Karin and her friend showed up. Just as Karin stole Sasuke, her friend didn't work to hard to get Naruto's attention as well. She made herself seem so innocent and threatened by Hinata and whispered lies to Naruto about Hinata.

Why did he fall for her tricks Sakura did not know. Hinata's heart like Sakura was shattered into a million pieces. She had no idea what was going on until it was too late and Naruto broke up with her. She heard a knock at the door in the middle of her endless cries she opened the door to see a tear stained Sakura and they welcomed each other's presence.

They are being forgotten by everyone, they are are slowly being replaced, both by their boyfriends, friends and senseis. Just then, a woman with white hair entered the house.

" Hey Sakura, Hinata, are the two of you okay? ".

"No….no we're not," Sakura gushed out, that one question seemed to opened something within her.

"We are not feeling fine. E...Everyone is forgetting about us and are replacing us with Karin and that friend of hers. We are getting replaced, forgotten, how can we still be fine? D…do you even know the pain of seeing yourself being replaced by those closest to you? Yuki?" Sakura choked out, beside her Hinata starts sobbing. Yuki sighed.

"I know how much pain you two are feeling now, it is very painful to be forgotten and replaced by those that are dearest to you, however if they could replace you that easily then they don't deserve you. It is not worth it for you to shed tears on this type of people." as she spoke a pained look crossed her face as she recalled her past. The three women huddled together, understanding each other's pain.

A tapping on the window caught their attention, "Hikari!" Yuki exclaimed, noting the scroll tied on its leg. Lettting Hikari in, she carefully removed the scroll and read through the contents.

" Tsunade-sama wants the three of us to meet her in the Hokage Tower to receive a mission in 10 minutes in our Anbu gear, you two better clean yourself up and pack a few things. If we have to report in our Anbu gear, we are most likely receiving a S-ranked mission.".

So how was it? I apologise for any spelling and grammer errors and marysue-ness. Please R&R


End file.
